


Xié Xié

by Mcbutter



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Ghouls, Orgasm, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Terrible Chinese Translation, Vaginal Sex, don't know what else to put, i'm terrible with tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcbutter/pseuds/Mcbutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nora notice how he retreated when she began to strip, and it sparked her interest.</p>
<p>"What's wrong Zao, am I not your type?" She joked, slowly sliding the zipper between her cleavage. </p>
<p>"Wú wú!" He shouted, turning his back to her. "I do not wish to disrespect you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xié Xié

**Author's Note:**

> There are no Captain Zao fics and there needs to be some. So I decided to make my own. 
> 
> I use Google Translate to add some Chinese since Zao mixes it with English, so if it's wrong than I'm sorry. Also I am writing this on my phone, so any wrong words of "weird" words are because of auto-correct. I am also the only one reviewing it, so I have no one else to check for anything wrong in the story. I also named the SS in the story Nora because everyone seems to name their SS Nora when they write smut lol
> 
> I hope you like it.

Nora leaned on the railing to the docks of the Shamrock Tap house, taking the last few puffs of her cigarette. She gazed into the murky water, knowing soon she would be jumping into its cold depths. Taking the plunge to visit a friend she hadn't seen in quite some time.

She took a long drag before flicking the butt into the waves, and after seeing where it landed, she aimed for it and dove in. 

\---

After slipping off the ladder inside the sub, Nora sat down in her small puddle from her wet clothes, rubbing her rear. Catching her breath, she pushed her wet hair out of her face and looked around. Everything still looked the way it had the last time she was here, which was good, no raider had attacked. 

She heard foot steps and a ghoul peeked around the corner from the next room. Noticing her, he seemed to calm down, lowering his weapon. 

"Oh, Nora, you Xià sǐ wǒle... Uh, surprised me." He said softly, his Chinese accent strong. "I was worried you were a Raider. But I am happy it is you."

Nora climbed to her feet, wringing out the water in her hair and clothing. She looked to him and smiled. "Sorry to startle you Zao."

"Why are you here? Our Zài xiān... Uh, business, is done?" He slowly walked back to control station of the sub. 

"I was passing through and noticed you were still here. Why haven't you departed yet?" She asked as she followed him.

"My Yangtze is old, like me, she needs time to... warm up." Zao replied, checking a few dials on the control panel. "But we should be heading home soon."

Nora nodded, looking around. In the time since she was last here he had cleaned up. Probably in preparation for their journey to their home land. It made the room look less depressing and more homey. She sort of felt warm, even though she was completely soaked. She shivered, being reminded of her short swim she had just completed. 

Zao looked over to her for a moment before disappearing into his quarters in the back, returning shortly with a towel. He held it out to her and Nora took it, thanking him. 

"How's the crew doing?" Nora looked out through one of the port holes that led to the next room, beginning to dry her hair.   
She remembered when Zao had asked for her help before, she had to venture deeper into the submarine where the feral crew was locked away. After what Zao had said, that he couldn't kill his crew, feral or not, she made sure she wouldn't either. Other than a few pistol whips, she had kept that promise. 

"They are restless, and I sense they want to return home as well." Zao replied, flipping a few switches. He stopped and looked over to her, his face softening. "Xiè xiè, my friend, for sparing them."

She looked up to him and smiled. "They should get to see their home land one last time."

"You are so Guānhuái.. Uh, kind. Why put so much into some Gǔdài de rén.. uh, as you've said, ghouls?" He questioned, walking up to her. 

Nora smiled and shook her head, looking away. "Because, in this world there's not a whole lot to rely on any more." She looked back up at him.

"And you do not Kànbùqǐ wǒ... Hate me for what I have done." He looked down, the guilt of his decision still eating at him, even after 200 years. "I destroyed this world."

Nora shook her head, placing a hand on his arm. "You weren't the only one to release nukes Zao, you were only following orders, it's not your fault." She smiled warmly. "Any way, you've already expressed your regret for what you did, I think you've been punished enough by being stuck here and being turned into a ghoul." She took off her wet coat, and zipped down the collar of her vault suit to wipe the water off her neck. "I think it's lucky you didn't go feral as well."

"Ah yes, I am Xǐ.. happy, that my mind is still clear." He looked away as she began to undress, wanting to respect her. He walked back to the panel, and pretended to keep his self busy. 

Nora notice how he retreated when she began to strip, and it sparked her interest.

"What's wrong Zao, am I not your type?" She joked, slowly sliding the zipper between her cleavage. 

"Wú wú!" He shouted, turning his back to her. "I do not wish to disrespect you."

"I am only taking off my wet clothing Zao, if I cared that you saw me in my panties I would go into another room." Nora replied with a light chuckle. 

"A woman's body is her Bìnàn suǒ... her temple, it should be worshipped and only gazed upon by their Zhàngfū.. their love." Zao's voice began to tremble slightly, becoming flustered by the situation.

"You can worship at my temple any time Zao." Nora's voice was low, but closer now, and Zao could feel her breath on the back of his neck. 

"Tiān a..." Zao's hands began to shake, but we're soon steadied as Nora slipped her arms under his and held his wrists. He could feel her body press against his back, and his breath caught in his throat. 

"What do you say Zao?" Her voice was at his ear now, her breath hot against his cheek. "I'll let you be my love for tonight." He felt her lips against his neck and it sent a shiver down his spine.

Nora was enjoying teasing him like this. It was really fun to watch a man fall apart by something so simple. She bit her lip, should she continue on or give him a break? It was just for fun anyway, no matter how much she liked it, plus the poor guy acted like he was about to have a heart attack.

A few minutes passed without him answering and Nora started to feel bad. Worried she had gone too far. 

Nora laughed, breaking the silence, rubbing her hands against his arms. "Calm down Zao, I was just teasing. It's alright if you want to stick with your beliefs towards woman."

He still didn't answer. 

"It was just a joke. I wanted to see how hot and bothered I could get you." Nora gave a worried chuckle as she pulled away. 

Zao's hands slowly rested on the table in front of him, his shoulders moving dramatically as his breath became deep and slow. Nora became concerned, she may have over stepped her boundaries.

"Hey, it's alright big fella. No hard feelings." She slowly placed a hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him. 

Zao spun around quickly, snatching her wrist in a tight grip, pulling her around and pinning her between him and the table. His face was blank, yet something twinkled in his eyes. Nora was too shocked to say anything, stiffening up in defense. 

He didn't harm her, just stood there against her, his eyes slowly looking her over. Nora felt exposed now, dressed down to her white panties and lace bra, completely vulnerable. It wasn't until she finally collected herself did she notice something poking her stomach, looking down to see Zao's pants bulging towards her from his erection.

"You are so Yòu rén.. beautiful." Zao finally spoke, his voice soft and slow. "So caring. And it has been so long since I've Yǒu lèqù... seen a woman."

He leaned in closer to her, smelling her hair and feeling the warmth that irradiated off her body. 

"It is so very Yòu rén... Uh, hard to control myself." He lightly kissed her neck, nuzzling the soft pink skin. 

Nora's breath hitched and her cheeks flushed. The tables had been turned, now he was teasing her, and she was loving every last bit. 

"Zao..." His name escaped her lips in a gasp, her knees becoming weak. 

"Is this... acceptable?" He asked between kisses across her jaw. 

"Yes." She breathed, unable to think of anything else to say. 

His other hand slowly traced up her stomach and stopped at her breast, slowly beginning to fondle them. Nora moaned softly, her body beginning to buck against his, wanting more. She brushed against his bulge positioned between her legs and it made him hiss. 

"I can not Biē... wait any longer!" He roared, pushing her on top of the table. His hand pinning her wrist down as the other was busy with his belt. With one smooth motion, he released his self from his uniform. His large cock throbbing with anticipation. 

Nora didn't have time to get a glimpse of it before he spread her legs open, pulled her panties out of the way, and forced his self in with a growl. Her scream caught in her throat as the sudden intrusion left her breathless. His size was one she had never experienced before, and it left stars in her vision. Zao groaned as he bottomed out in her on the first thrust, causing Nora to choke. 

"Tiān a! You are so tight!" Zao wheezed. He gripped her thighs tightly, his nails digging in to the soft flesh, and began to slowly move. 

Nora gasped, finally breathing again, moaning loudly from the pleasure she felt from being so full. But her breath was lost again as he picked up the pace, not giving her time to adjust. 

"Zao! Zao! Zao!" She shouted with each quick deep thrust. 

Zao snarled, sounding dangerously close to feral, as he leaned into her, biting down on her neck. His hat falling off in the process. Nora shouted, her hand reaching up to grip tightly to the back of his head. The pain mixing so well with the pleasure. 

She moaned louder and louder as he didn't give up, didn't slow down. The noises he made was like a wild animal. He wouldn't last long like this, the speed coupled with it being so long since he could even remember doing anything like this. 

"Wǒ de tiánmì, I do not think I will last much longer." Zao moaned through gritted teeth.

Nora didn't reply, her mind was a blur with pleasure. 

"Wǒ de tiān a, you feel so good!" He leaned back up, pounding into her roughly. 

"Zao, right there! That's the spot!" Nora finally shouted, reaching up and grabbing fists full of his jacket. Her knuckles white from her tight grip. "Don't stop!"

Zao only obliged, continuing to hit her sweet spot over and over. He grinded his teeth, trying his hardest to hold on a little longer until he pushed her over the edge. He pinched her nipples, causing Nora to arch her back. She was so close, her pleasure reaching it's peak. 

Nora caught the collar of his jacket, pulling him to her, crashing their lips together in a rough kiss as she finally came. She tightened around him as he forced ever last inch in, his climax also reaching it's max. With a muffled roar he erupted into her, shooting load after load into her womb. Their lips finally parting, allowing them to gasp for air as they convulsed lightly from their orgasms. 

Zao rested his head against her chest, taking a moment to collect his self. While Nora lightly brushed her hand along the back of his neck. 

"Xiè xiè." Zao sighed, slowly recovering his strength. "Xiè xiè."

He pulled his self away from her slowly, his legs still slightly weak. His focus now on fixing his uniform. 

Nora slowly sat up, watching him straighten his clothing and collect his hat from the floor. When he leaned back up she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him in for another kiss.

"That was really hot." She chuckled, resting her forehead against his. 

"Yes, Zhuórè." He frowned, looking down. "I apologize. I could not Yìzhì.. uh, control myself."

"No need to apologize Zao, I enjoyed it." Nora softly stroked his cheek. "If I didn't want it, I would have said something."

Zao began to continue apologizing, but was interrupted when Nora kissed him again. 

"That's enough." She said softly when she finally pulled away. "I'm too exhausted from the whole thing to argue about it."

Zao nodded, stepping away to allow her a chance to climb down from the table. Holding out a hand to assist her. Nora took it as she slowly slid off, stumbling slightly as her legs were still somewhat weak. Zao caught her, supporting her until she regained the strength in her legs. Nora stood there for a moment, embracing the moment. 

Zao cleared his throat, breaking the silence. "Xiè xiè, Nora. Will you be leaving now?"

Nora looked over to where she had left her clothes, still damp, a small puddle forming around the pile. She really didn't have the energy to put the wet suit back on and climb back into the cold water. The thought made her sigh loudly. 

Zao noticed her concern, looking down at her vault suit. "I have something dry you could wear." He walked back to his room, Nora following close behind. He rummaged through a small trunk and brought out a white tunic, discolored from age. "It may be Jùdà... uh big, on you."

"Thank you Zao, it's better than wearing the wet vault suit." She threw it on, the bottom almost completely covering her lower waist. She stretched, yawning widely. 

"Do you wish to, uh, stay here for a little while? I can give you my Zhùchù.. uh, bed." Zao motion towards the small green cot that hung from the wall in his room. "It is not as Zìzài.. soft as I'm sure you are use to. But it is all I have."

Nora stepped closer and kissed his cheek. "That would be very nice, Zao, thank you."

"Yes, ehm." Zao smiled, clearing his throat again. "I will be out here if you need me. Tiánmì de mèng... uh, good night."

"Good night Zao." Nora smiled, winking at him, which won her a shy smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I put a question mark for chapters because I'm not sure if I'm going to make 2 or 3 chapters, I guess we'll find out lol


End file.
